


You're Welcome

by chockymousse



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Diaz Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Eddie Diaz, M/M, No angst never angst, Only soft feelings and good boys, Soft boys being soft, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chockymousse/pseuds/chockymousse
Summary: Buck, Eddie and Christopher being domestic before an injury from Eddie's late night fights catches up to him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus scene. Set around the events of s03xe08. Slight canon diversion.

Eddie was acting kind of weird, but Buck was too damned happy just to have the Diaz boys back in his life to make a fuss. For now. It felt good to be back in the familiar kitchen, stacking the dishwasher at his second home. He had stopped being a guest at Eddie’s a long time ago. 

On autopilot he reached into the box on the counter and pulled out a squishy, plastic covered, detergent cube. This new brand Eddie had bought was a friendly looking fluorescent green colour and there was something about the look of those little, liquid-filled, pillows that made him want to pop one in his mouth. Just one. Just to see what it was like. But that was the opposite of the good role-model behaviour Christopher expected of him and so Buck threw the cube in, closed up the machine, and hip-checked it to make sure it was shut. 

Eddie called out to him from the lounge, where he and Chris were playing PlayStation, “You all good in there?”

Buck walked in to take his place on the sofa - left side or right side, it didn’t matter. Not as long as Christopher was in the middle and Eddie was good and settled on the other side.

“Dishes are washed and the leftovers are in the fridge,” Buck looked at Eddie over the top of Chris’ head, “You’re welcome.”

“Great, didn’t want you to miss the big fight.” He gestured to the TV with his drink, "We just found the last piece of the gold idol."

"No way!" Buck grinned and looked down at Christopher, tongue poking out in concentration as he maneuvered the controller joystick. "That's awesome!"

"I told you it wasn't difficult," Chris said, never looking away from the game. 

Buck laughed and ruffled his hair, "Well, you found it a lot quicker than I would have."

-

Not even two minutes later Eddie put his drink down and stood up. "Hey," said Buck, "Where are you going?"

"Just remembered I gotta do the laundry,"

Buck raised his arms indignantly, "What? No. Hey! I just sat down."

Then Christopher piped up, "Yeah, Dad, he just sat down," he echoed.

"I'll be right back. Buck'll help you get through to the final level." Eddie smiled and squeezed Buck’s shoulder on his way past. Buck watched him go. He was concerned, of course he was, Eddie had been acting off for a while now. But he had said he was ok and smiled for his boys and he was only going to do the laundry, afterall.

With Eddie gone, Buck scooted over closer to Christopher and slung his arm over the back of the sofa behind him. “Alright!” he said, grinning, gearing up for battle and steadying the Playstation controller in Chris’s hands, “let’s do this thing. You ready?”

Christopher smiled up at him, “Yeah!”

“Ok - go slow, now, we don’t want the bad guy to see us before we’re ready.”

“Like this?” Buck tried not to laugh as he watched the little purple dragon on the screen run out in full view of the big red one.

“Just like that. Now, you wanna hit the button to activate your powerups…”

-

Buck helped Christopher through several rounds of fire breathing dragon battles, and then some kind of maze that took them longer than it probably should have. He kept looking back over his shoulder but Eddie hadn’t come back.

“Do you need a drink or anything?” he asked Christopher. Chris shook his head and continued inspecting the colourful potions the market stall seller was offering on screen. Buck jiggled his leg and made up his mind, “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom real quick.”

Buck left Christopher on the couch and went straight to the laundry room where he found Eddie leaning awkwardly over the washing machine.

“Eddie -” he kept his voice low and stuck his head out to check Christopher hadn’t heard him.

Eddie sounded resigned, “Buck…”

Buck shut the laundry room door behind him. Whatever was going on it was clear Eddie thought he could deal with it on his own, but the way he was hunched oddly over his right side told Buck that maybe that wasn’t the case. Buck’s face crumpled, “Eddie, what -”

Eddie’s expression was pained as he tried to control his breathing, “I think I broke a rib.”

“What?” Buck went to Eddie’s side. He looked him up and down and then focused on his face, “Shit, Eddie, how did you manage that?”

Eddie huffed a laugh through gritted teeth and inclined his head, “Well, lifting the laundry basket sure didn’t help.”

Buck shook his head, “I don’t get it. Here, let me take a look.” Eddie grimaced but didn’t stop Buck from lifting up his shirt. Buck looked up at him, “Eddie…”

“Pretty impressive, huh?”

Buck let out a breath as he took in the full extent of Eddie’s injuries. A blanket of purple, and brown bruises covered his right side and curved around his chest. Buck’s mouth hung open as he pressed lightly around the discolouration. “You wanna tell me why you haven’t got this seen to?” 

Eddie shrugged, “You and I both know there’s not a lot you can do for the ribs other than pain meds and bedrest.” Eddie couldn’t take the way Buck was looking at him, and he looked away. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

-

Later, after a not-so-quick trip to the hospital for an x-ray, Buck and Eddie were alone again. Buck had got Eddie sat propped up in bed with everything he could ever need stacked within easy reach on his side table. He piled up painkillers, and water, and snacks and then ducked back out to go say goodnight to Christopher.

Eddie was grinning when he came back, “Gonna tuck me in, too?” he asked,

Buck rolled his eyes and moved to lay beside him on the bed. He rested a hand on Eddie’s knee, and Eddie put a hand on top to keep him there..

“Hey,” Buck said after a while, turning his head to look up at Eddie, “You know I don’t care about the fighting, right?” Eddie nodded slowly and Buck continued, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. Guess it helps to have someone around who’ll drag your stubborn ass to the hospital when you need it.”

Buck scrambled a bit and moved up the bed to sit next to Eddie. He grinned and leaned against him, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
